Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy
Divine Tier Made of Divitons, this tier is for Aranman, the Great One-Three only. Primalus – Secondarium – Trimalus (The Holy Trinity) * Note: Will often masquerade as a lone man. (Jesus, Minshus in Stationery Voyagers) Angelic Tier Originally exclusive to servants of God that were of a spirit class not bound to a definitive singular bodily manifestation in the realm of Physicalia (known physical universe), this category came to also include the beings mode-locked in Volition Dilemma until they fell away permanently. Thus, good and evil angels are represented here. Archangels # Prociot: Michael (Martarel in Stationery Voyagers) # Duciot: (Currently unknown) # Triciot: (Currently unknown) # Tericiot: (Currently unknown) Often represented in the Bible as the Seraphim, these are the four highest-ranking angels guarding the Throne Room. The Prociot is a virtual viceroy, channeling the will of God himself down to other lesser beings through himself, so as to prevent other angels from being harmed by the sheer might of God's power. He takes the most direct of it, and can endure. The Duciot and other Ciots are there to further absorb the blow for the lesser ranks when the Will is delivered to them. Fallen Archangels # Fallen Prociot: Satan (Luminarod / Vile Chameleon in Stationery Voyagers) # Fallen Tericiot: Rickrod (Beelzebub in John Bunyan's Pilgrim’s Progress, Dark Wanderer in Stationery Voyagers.) The Devil and his right-hand demon were to bear the ranks of Prociot and Tericiot, respectively. Yet, their questioning of Truth By Definition combined with the Prociot's pride brought about through Volition Dilemma mode lock led to this duo being instantly cast out. They sought however they could to get revenge, by corrupting as many of the Heavenly ranks as would will to listen. Angels This tier in the Dozerfleet character hierarchy deviates more than most any other from the Biblical source material. Far from a traditional angelogy where everything is carefully ranked, Dozerfleet angels tend to be split into classes that are of equal rank, yet distinct in function. Dolondri is the only known Title-Giver. Levio is not the only Nullifier, but is the most well-known. As such, he is present both in the timelines of Stationery Voyagers and Cherinob, and can traverse the rest of the Megaverse freely. Much like with Abrujan and the original Abdygalis (and God himself, for that matter), the angels in this tier tend to be Multiversal Singularities. All ranks above this one also tend to be singularities, even if they assume different patterns of behavior depending on which universe they visit. The only known "broken" angel who is not a true fallen angel is Cherinob. Most heathen deities worshiped by ancient human civilizations are really demons in disguise, on par with Belay and Astirnah. (Belay and Astirnah were worshiped by the Canaanites as Baal and Asherah.) Cherinob and Astirnah are among the few angels known to have assumed female identities. Most have chosen male identities. Defenders of the Natural Order are there to ensure that the laws of nature and biology are honored more often than not, on a level that does not require Nullifiers to battle sorcery and on a level that does not require the Communacadrim to defend the universal source code itself. Filforth is the most well-known. He was lusted after by the Men of Sodom, and he was almost delighted to partake in the justified obliteration of them. He will slaughter gang-rape mobs - especially LGBTQPIZ ones - without a second thought; if given the clear to by God. His favorite method appears to be setting trachae on fire. When not at war, he is often hiding among plants. The Communicadrim are the true messenger spirits, such as Gabriel. When not preaching to mankind, they are often overseeing every Locale of Truthful Property in every universe, holding together every string to ensure that every quark, proton, atom, etc., functions as it should - within the confines of the Curse. Guardians have the literal purpose of protecting physical beings from supernatural assaults. Cavalore holds back demons from seeking ways to develop the means to physically harm mankind. Ferrymen are there to ferry the souls of the dead to the Court Realm, where they will face judgment. As well as to escort them to the appropriate Chasm Tube for their ultimate destination. They can either wait outside the gates of paradise to be let in to the main city (John 3:13), or head straight to perdition. There are seldom ever any cases that would allow a dead spirit to make an exception to this hard rule. Capable of being fierce warriors, Ferrymen often obscure their heads with a variety of strange helmets. They also tend to dress like medical doctors. Maurice is the most well-known, being inspired by Andrew from Touched By an Angel. The meta reason for his name, however, is to give him a French-sounding flare. The selection of "Maurice" as his name comes from Belle's father in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Few demons are ever given proper names. * Title Givers: Dolondri * Nullifiers: Levío * Defenders of Natural Order: Filforth, Velithia (pre-breaking) * Communicadrim: Gabriel (Gabón in Stationery Voyagers) * Guardians: Cavalore * Broken Defenders of Natural Order: Cherinob (post-break Velithia) * Ferrymen: Maurice * Orchestrators: (Currently unknown) * Fallen Orchestrators: Belay, Astirnah, Kritchobol, etc. * Fallen Angels: Riptchokal, Legion, etc. Imitation Divine Tier These beings are not really gods or angels. Yet, an uninformed ancient civilization could not be entirely faulted for mistaking them for gods. Ultraviolet Spectral Marlquaanites There are no currently unknown cases of these beings. However, they are capable of bending entire galaxies to their whims until sufficiently de-powered. Violet Spectral Marlquaanites Similar to the Ultraviolet Spectrals, their scope is only to one galaxy. Even so, they can bend entire solar systems to their whim. There are no currently known examples. Indigo Spectral Marlquaanites Limited to just Earth's solar system, these beings can manipulate entire planets to their whims with their reality warping capabilities. There are no currently known examples. Full Abdygalis Wielder Abrujan was this at full power, before his carelessness got the Abdygalis destroyed. Stone of Bovinil Peril Consumers The Stone of Bovinil Peril is a shard from the Abdygalis, one quickly corrupted. While the Bison and those connected to him are not without their limits, they are nearly impossible to kill by most normal means. Mere mortals are rightly terrified of the Bison. He not only lives to kill; he lives to drive the still-living completely mad. Exactly how many powers he has are unknown; yet he is more effective at manifesting them when he temporarily seizes control of another's body. "Bisonic possession" unlocks abilities his normal host body rarely exhibits, revealing no end to how many ways he can leave his victims either dead, or longing for a change of pants. The Bison, Tomi Himada (post-''Bison Reborn), the Eel Thing, etc., are known examples of this tier. Sturthrom 10 Raters No known examples exist, though Keven may have been one. Adam-00 guards jealously the secrets to all the inner mechanics of the ''Cagegirl universe. Full Power Warlocks If ever allowed full strength, beings in Stationery Voyagers such as Wizard Lamdock and Wizard Wilter can bend reality in a limited range to their whims with a significant amount of readiness. The extent of what they can alter is unknown. The Apex When Carly Rancine loses control of her powers, especially due to mushroom poisoning, she becomes almost as dangerous as a full-powered Lamdock. Theoretically, her chaos-bringing could destroy an entire planet. (Or at the very least, render it logically dysfunctional until it shuts down and becomes uninhabitable.) It is unknown what the full extent of her damage-bringing could be, as Stan Woudean has always taken measures to dampen Carly's power to prevent this from happening. Xomified Warpers MODM is the only male Xomified known to have ever achieved near-Apex-level power. While having overall benign intentions, he does have a mischievous streak. He could be viewed as a less malicious version of Marvel's take on Loki. Doing too much reality warping at once can physically strain him; yet he is able to control what he does far more than Carly can ever control hers. He is all the same obligated to wander the multiverse forever - or until he ultimately dies. His exact power limit is otherwise unknown. While not invincible, he can be very hard to land a hit on. He is also a master at distracting opponents. Blue Spectral Marlquaanites Few examples of these have ever been known. The Shrouded Entity (referred to by Hawthorne as the "Black Man" in The Scarlet Letter) is the most well-known. Other than being able to die and come back slightly weaker a total of four times before being reduced to a Red Spectral, Blue Spectrals are otherwise not significantly different from their Red Counterparts. Even so, this feat alone was enough to convince the Shrouded Entity that he had become the vessel of Satan on Earth. He often tries to grow his power (and his zombie army) by manipulating victims into making deals with him, similar to Mephisto in Marvel. Yet, the way he traps the real beings and replaces them with half-mindless doppelgangers he can puppetmaster is more similar to how Dormammu creates Mindless Ones in the MCU. Examples: Shrouded Entity (full power) Green Spectral Marlquaanites There are no currently known Marlquaanites at this level. However, the Shrouded Entity was briefly reduced to this level by Hea Pang and the Sodality. Yellow Spectral Marlquaanites Able to take two lethal hits and rise from the dead as a Red Spectral, the Shrouded Entity was briefly reduced to this. Orange Spectral Marlquaanites No long-term Orange Spectrals are known to exist. However, the Shrouded Entity was this ranking briefly. The only significant difference between a Red and Orange Tier, is that Oranges can rise from the dead one time of their own volition. They come back as ordinary Red Spectrals. Red Spectral Marlquaanites Few Marlquaanites ever rise above the Red Spectrum of the Marlquaan, as most of it is red. Angelesque / Demonesque These beings are not angels or demons, but they are powerful enough to fool a casual bystander into believing that they are. Examples: Oraphim I, Oraphim II, Shrouded Entity (power reduced) Emotion Batteries Similar to psychic vampires, these beings induct reality-warping energy for themselves by feeding off the emotions of human hosts. The most prominent example is Extirpon, who feeds off the pride, anger, defiance, and malice of evildoers to craft the instruments of their punishment. His ultimate goal is to terrorize or shame his enemies into submission and repentance; but he is not above killing those who are incapable of such. The Eric Opendi version's greatest character weakness is his own temper. How much he has fed - and his own imagination - are among the few things that limit what he is capable of bending or creating in his immediate vicinity. The Eddie Pintal version has slightly better control of his own emotions, tending to be cold and focused purely on the job more often than not. Extirwraith is similar, yet she has a little more control over her anger. Instead, she has a fatal character flaw in that she enjoys torturing her victims too much. She can imitate the powers of a phantomimic, and likes to pose as a sort of onryo. Like the male Extirpons, feeding limits and spatial range are some of the few things apart from her own imagination that restrict what she is capable of. Other Emotion Batteries feed on more specific emotions: Cocklebur feeds on empathy, Nematode on anger, Spoliat on desolation, Dollschief on irritation, etc. While Extirpon is not quite as powerful as Spawn (Image), Ghost Rider (Marvel), or the Spectre (DC), he strikes about as much fear in his adversaries. Longing to be an agent of good, he is about as dark as a hero can be without actually being outright evil. Examples: Extirpon (Eric Opendi), Extirpon (Eddie Pintal), Extirwraith, Cocklebur, Nematode, Spoliat, Dollschief, Feathertop Phantomimics Phantomimics are able to imitate attributes often associated with ghosts. They often have secondary features. Gray Champions, for example, are super strong and can levitate. They are also able to wield lightning - or transmit themselves through electrical or electromagnetic signals. While John Domeck isn't as strong as Marvel's Thor, he is equally capable of using his sword to wield lightning as Thor can with Mjolnir. John doesn't do this to declare himself a "god of thunder," however. Instead, he sees himself as an instrument of delivery of God' justice toward tyrants. Before the full nature of lightning was understood, many assumed it was somehow a manifestation of divine justice. Therefore, the Gray Champion is able to play with that idea. The only significantly crippling weakness in this is that the Gray Champion Corps must be near a source of electrical charge or signal in order to manipulate it. If put in a weather-free environment in a land where the power grid is down, they cannot transmit themselves for fast transport. They must levitate, or rely on more traditional means of travel. Blackveil is a sickening example of a Phantomimic that can use his power a different way. Far from manipulating electricity, he can generate smoke. He is also skilled at mind control over children, allowing him to imitate Pied Piper behavior. Examples: Gray Champion (John Domeck), Gray Champion (Roy Bernard), Blackveil, etc. Elementals This is any Marlquaanite who can imitate a classic element. Fire and Ice are the most common, though others have been known to exist. Phex-1s with plant manipulation capabilities, such as Botan the Plant-Man, are almost as powerful as a Forest Elemental Marlquaanite would be. The Swappernetters are incomplete Fire Elementals. Mapacha is technically a fire and speed elemental, being able to burn hot as she runs fast (to the point of fly-running on select points of air as if they were solid matter.) Since Tabitha and her two friends are each 1/3 of Mapacha's original power, they never quite burn hot enough to catch their surroundings on fire as easily as Mapacha did. Nor do they have the means to run as fast. Even so, they can heat up their bodies to the point that their skin can burn that of anyone else who casually touches them. They are also able to run fast enough to learn "super parkour," becoming superhuman versions of [[w:c:mirrorsedge:Runners|the Runners from Mirror's Edge]]. Ice Elementals behave similarly to how they do in other media. * Fire Elemental examples: Mapacha del Fuego, Flintirah, Tabitha Pang (Swappernetters), Sarah Ruben, Tobias Reno, etc. * Ice Elemental examples: Roger Chillingworth, Chillingworth (Miles Charleston), any other Chillingworths, etc. Animalic Often overlapping with Angelesque / Demonesque, Animalic Marlquaanites fuse their humanity with imitations of some form of animal life. Eqquibus is the most prominent example, as he is a demigod-like reverse-centaur with incubus-inspired wings. Other than improved endurance, these types of Marlquaanites in practice are not that much more powerful in battle than a Phexo or Meethexo born with animal hybridization. However, they are able to reach the higher spectral planes of the Marlquaan, something Phexos and Meethexos cannot natively do. If successful, this grants them extra lives - something few Phexos or Meethexos will ever know. Examples: Eqquibus, Foalesce Microwave Mouths The Microwave Mouth Corps are almost the very definition of a glass cannon. Their energy beams can deliver an absolutely punishing blow, as can their ease of achieving higher spectral planes within the Marlquaan to become difficult to kill for good. However, they are generally not very durable on their own. Also, they are used most often as spies rather than regular foot soldiers for the Icy Finger. Therefore, most Microwave Mouths don't factor in their need to increase their defensive measures. While able to handle most adversaries who attack them head-on, they are all vulnerable from behind. Christina Wade, for example, is killed by Pilltar in a church when he sends a statue of Jesus falling on top of her - quoting Matthew 21:44 as he does so.Pilltar 3 Examples: Christina Wade, Janet Phillips, etc. Temp Wielders Temp Wielders are those who need to keep their Marlquaanite Rubies handy to wield their powers. They either don't have a stable ruby that can grant them permanent links to the Marlquaan, or else they refuse for whatever reason to adopt a permanent link. Without the rubies, they are reduced in power level - usually to that of ordinary human beings. With their rubies, they can wield almost god-like power. Examples: Eric Korsicht, Hea Pang, Tabitha Pang (initially), Most Icy Finger agents Miscellaneous categories It's unknown how many exact types of Marlquaanite there are. But not all of them fit into the specific defined roles above. Slip-Sadie, for example, can generate a lubricant fluid from seemingly nothing. She can also manipulate the friction properties of physical matter in her vicinity similarly to how Ion Boy can alter the chemistry of matter in his presence. Examples: Brackett, Hibbins, Slip-Sadie, etc. Sturthrom 9 Raters Exactly how touch a Sturthrom 9 or 10 wielder can get is not clearly known, as Adam-00 has not taken the time to formally define the Sturthrom power levels in Cagegirl to a satisfactory degree. What is known is that while these power users are not as powerful as some Marlquaanites, they can be every bit as terrifying regarding their ability to manipulate the physical properties of the universe in their immediate vicinity. Sturthrom numbers are not solely about power level per se, but also about experience and skill, composited into a single number based on an algorithm. It's not so much about the power you have, but about what you can and will do with it. A base power of mind-over-matter-and-energy manifests itself through different skill venues in the Cagegirl universe, though it has the same raw form in everyone. This was discovered by Maria Kralitz, who was imprisoned for "heresy" for her discovery. Xera, Wife of Keven, became the entity known as "Suncore" when she learned she could burn almost as hot as the sun. This immediately made her an even more terrifying threat to the evil regime that had seized control in Hungary as Xira herself was. But what made Xera so frightful was not just how hot she could burn. It was her experience with when and how to use it with precision. This is derived from her equally inexplicable ability to live for centuries, and to age very, very slowly. She is possibly over 500 years old by the time of her adventure, making her older than King Morlikus and the Gray Champion. Example: Suncore Sturthrom 8 Raters Again, not much is known about who has what Sturthrom number. Xira is a 6, and her mother a 9. There are ratings, but exactly who has what number is rarely discussed in Cagegirl. One can assume that a level 8 is almost-but-not-quite as serious a threat as a level 9. Xomian Overlords These beings from the planet Xomia utilize the XomiaFaeCore to bring about order in their own image. They seek total control of the Dromedeverse, but will gladly conquer other universes too. They do this by trying to destroy preexisting order in the places they wish to conquer, by way of sowing seeds of chaos through their XomiaFaeCore-powered creations. Their own bonds with the XomiaFaeCore, while not quite as powerful as a Marlquaanite bond, allow them to take a lot of abuse and keep on ticking. It also enables them to alter human beings to create Xomifieds - or sometimes, even assume mind control over said Xomifieds. If their process for turning someone goes wrong, however, then the subject will either die or rebel against them. The XomiaFaeCore bonds with the X chromosome best on human-based creatures. As such, women tend to be Xomified more often and gain more power - but at the expense of not always being able to control it. Examples: Xiboruty, Xironooti, etc. 1st-Rank Xomifieds While not being in a genuine god tier per se, these low-level powered beings are still powerful enough to fool someone who doesn't know better into seeing them as demigods. They can damage reality around them pretty badly, and not always controllably. Examples: Maddening Rod (under control), Ion Boy, Tina Barina, Xiang of the Killer Hiccups, etc. Superhuman Tier These characters, if they were to travel to ancient Greece or Rome, would be far less likely to be mistaken for gods or even demigods per se. That being said, they are still powerful enough to deliver punches when and where said punches matter. EccentriaCore Masters Those whose bond with the EccentriaCore in the planet Cortascius makes them essentially wizards without the need to form a pact with the Dark Wanderer. They are skilled in the EccentriaCore's physics, which is indistinguishable to the untrained from magic. Tapestry Weavers Weavers have access to a framework within the EccentriaCore that can store energy fields, healing programs, and various objects that can be tied to said programs. The Tapestry functions very similarly to the Morphing Grid in Power Rangers mythos, except it doesn't require the external life force of all living beings to maintain itself. Otherwise, it functions as a sort of hammerspace dimension created inside the EccentriaCore, and allows for Cortascian Knight armor programs to exist. Weavers learn over time how to add modules to preexisting programs inside the Tapestry, thus allowing for Knights to gain more armor upgrades, weapons, vehicles, etc. Examples: King Morlikus (full Weaver mode), Grinodos, etc. Eccentria Wizards Examples: King Gwirmalesh, Mogabir, etc. Cortascian Knights (augmented) Kayla Tarington (Multi-Knight), Vinny Mason (Crystal Lion Knight) Xomian Monsters Tobey the Toilet Monster, Heron, etc. 1st-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters and Lirquinwurs Strumpule, Marzwhatti, Ezhnelli, Garudor, Cillew, Dyrfgwnfol, Scairpnathair, Brittlizer, Gibbermate, Coinneala, Segniol, Uwchfiol, Sluggien, Diabloq, Slaisionnach 2nd-Rank Xomifieds Lemon Witch, Laney the Laughable, Lightning Hobo, Glob (Janet Joblin), Cherry Babe, Gummibabe, Floodlight, most other Xomifieds, etc. Cortascian Knights (armored) See also: Knights of Cortascius Prince Volkonir / Vinny Mason (as Golden Lion Knight), Kayla Tarington (as Crystal Swan Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry), Carlos Modi (as Red Serpent Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry), Lenny Drae (as Silver Ferret Knight, post-''Rise of Semaphry''), Masato Yoneda (as Spectral Hare Samurai), Horzhed Crimazol (as Red Serpent Knight), Silnya Semaphry (as Crystal Swan Knight), Reelo Rumastik (as Silver Ferret Knight), King Morlikus (as Argon Vole Knight) Emwaults (and Hybrids) Emeraldon (Donte McArthur), Emeraldon (Frank McArthur), Verdecent (John McArthur), Ciem (Dana McArthur), Sapphire King (Jordan Reddlewick), etc. True Centhuens and Milthuens * (Currently unknown names) Plant-Men Botan the Plant-Man, etc. 2nd-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters Jobaras, Trenzekoit, Raccglow, Tarantrum, Slaughterquinn, Skanikrite, Bombsugway, Fidgetturkey, Drwgbarn, Codeil, Segniol, Farwoleryr, Seirsionnach Most Sturthrom Levels Above 3 Xira (level 6) Other Phexos / Meethexos Centhuen Prototypes Ciem (Candi Levens), Feruga, Centipede Charlie, Mukade, etc. Other categories of Phexos and Meethexos * Phexo Vampires: Don the Psycho, Wayne the Vampire, etc. * Meethexo Werewolves and Other Were-Beings: Captain Aardwulf, Lobe, Lava Tigre, Quoll, etc. * Milthuen Prototypes: Milp, etc. * Leapers: Jackrabbit, Meerkat, Scutikat, etc. * Underwater Breathers: Becky Ryba, Anarteq (Akiak Sundue), Anarteq II, Anarteq (Isitoq Sundue), etc. Transmogrin Altered Overlord Powered * Qilantan Queens: Queen Qilanta, Queen Qilmara, Queen Mazicha, etc. * Qilantan Colonels: Col. Flix, Col. Roto, Col. Relish, Col. Veyour, the Line of Colonels, etc. * Evil Overlords: Lord Quirini, Prince Duqhat, Lord Incendimore, Lord Milabari, etc. * Etc. Standard Powered Burrpatch, Banana Breath, Jaac, Screechie, Jenica, Pawel, Niqmad, Abelina, Akilina, Aliyan, Aqhat, Nerod, Sizzle, Pighat, Mishtam, the 19 Servants, etc. Purview Labs Altered Shrapnel, Wycliffe, Huss, Calvin, Zwingli, Beat-Drop, Eurodance, etc. Transmogrin Favored Stacey Mirafuentes Enhanced Human Tier 3rd-Rank Xomifieds * Carly Exposure: Anna Ford, Frank, Julie Moolie * Otherwise-generated: Semaphore, Beatrice Index, Jenny Jane, Jenny Kay, BELF, Mauve Puma Phaelites and Meethlites Other enhancements * Specially skilled: Time Capsule, Luin Kim, Fred Hanom, Stan Woudean, Reggie Warrin, Stung Hornet, Miriam Flippo, Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Jake Asawa, Taterbug, Purge-Flare, etc. * Specially suited: Vanadium Centipede, Earwig (Dolly Malestrom), Musaran, Seth Lambrelli, Stephanie Barrin, Ron Barrin, Jonathan Tannuli, etc. Standard Human Tier Vanessa Kwan, Tobey Flippo, Fred Regale, Rob Calisome, Rob Marrington, Hannah Marrington, the Modi Gang, most Camelorum staff, Forked Tiger, Scratched Hen, Kicked Deer, most civilians, etc.